Pups and the Anniversary
Entry for Tundrathesnowpup 's contest Summary It's Rocky and Tundra's anniversary and the two dogs are very happy celebrating it with their beloved pups but their happiness is cut short as Tundra gets called out by Mayor Goodway to help her win a snowboarding competition. Tundra is upset that she won't get to spend her anniversary with Rocky, but will their pups bring them together to make it the best anniversary ever? Character Main: Rocky Tundra Sage Aurora Winter Minor: Ryder Mayor Goodway Chase Skye Ace Lani Story Sage, Aurora and Winter were putting the finishing touches on their card for their parents."Pass the glitter Aurora" Sage said holding out his paw. "Sure Sage" she said handing him the green and purple glitter. "Do you think mom and dad will like it?" Winter asked glueing a few small hearts on the card. "Of coarse they will" Aurora smiled at her little sister while shaking some glitter off her fur. "There, finished" Sage said proudly as he put down the glitter. "Hey guys" Ace said sitting down beside Winter. "Why are you covered in glitter" Lani giggled. "We're making a card for our mom and dad's anniversary" Sage said. "Wanna see?" Aurora said wagging her tail. "Ace! Lani!" Skye called. "C'mon you two time to go to Katie's to get your baths" Chase said. "okay we'll right there mom and dad!" Lani called "sorry guys maybe later c'mon Ace let's go". (Scene change: Rocky's badge) "hey snow pup" Rocky said gently waking up the sleeping husky. "Yes Rocky?" She said with a smile. "Happy anniversary" he said handing her a box of bacon treats and a chew toy. "Oh thank you so much Rocky" she said happily nuzzling the Eco pup. "I love you so much I got Mr. Porter to set up a romantic dinner tonight at the restaurant" Tundra smiled. "I love you too snow pup" Rocky said lovingly. As the two entered the lookout they heard their pups whispering and giggling. "what are you three up to" he asked raising an eyebrow. "And why are you covered in so much glitter?" Tundra asked. "We made you a card" Sage answered. "For your anniversary" Aurora continued. "Wanna see it?" Winter asked. "Of coarse we do" Rocky smiled. The three pups ran to get there card and showed it to their parents. It was covered in green and purple glitter and a few small hearts here and there and one big one in the middle. "You three are the best pups ever" Tundra said nuzzling the pups. "C'mon you guys deserve a treat, let's go to Mr. Porter's" Rocky said. (Scene change: PAW patrol sign) "so what do you guys want at Mr. Porter's?" Rocky asked the pups. "Can we have-" Aurora started but was cut short by Mayor Goodway. "Oh this is horrible, oh this is absolutely dreadful!" Mayor Goodway panicked. "Mayor Goodway what's wrong" Tundra asked worriedly . "Mayor Humdinger challenged Adventure Bay in a snowboarding competition today!" Mayor Goodway said. "Tundra will you help me win?" She asked. "Ummm..." Tundra sighed. "O-okay" she said sadly. "Are you sure?" Mayor Goodway asked. "Yeah... It's fine" Tundra said sadly. "Okay let's go to the train station" Mayor Goodway said before walking off. Tundra sighed again. "Maybe we can celebrate when I get back?" Tundra asked sadly. "Okay..." Rocky replied. Tundra followed Mayor Goodway to the train station. Rocky sighed sadly. "C'mon pups let's go..." (Scene change: Aurora's badge) "dad looks really sad" Sage whispered to his siblings. "Ya I wish there was a way we could help them spend there anniversary together" Winter said. "I got it!" Aurora proclaimed proudly. "What is it?" Sage asked. "Come here" the pups huddled up and began whispering to each other. "Hey what are you three talking about?" Rocky asked. "We have an idea about how you and mom can spend your anniversary together" Winter beamed. "Really? What?" He asked. Sage whispered into his ear. "That's an incredible idea pups! Let's do it!" He smiled as all four of them exited the lookout (Scene change: Tundra's badge) Tundra felt a gentle nuzzle on her face as she began to wake up from her nap. She opnedd her eyes to see Sage, Aurora and Winter. "w-what are you guys doing here?" She asked shocked. "Hey snow pup" Rocky smiled. She looked around and the room was full with roses and treats and chew toys. "Oh Rocky" she said smothering him in nuzzles. "Don't thank me, thank the pups they came up with this idea" he smiled. "You guys really are the best pups in the world" she smiled. "This is the best anniversary ever"